


Moxxie, Don't be a Hero

by All_Might_Ships_EraserMic



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Blitzo, Injury, Loona cares, M/M, Moxxie gets to take the lead, Permanent Injury, Physical Disability, Spinal Injury, Whump, blitzo whump, brave Moxxie, everyone is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic/pseuds/All_Might_Ships_EraserMic
Summary: Moxxie and Blitzo get trapped when a job goes wrong, and Moxxie is forced to take the lead when he discovers that Blitzo is badly hurt.
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia, Millie/Moxxie (Helluva Boss), Stolitz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. 1

Moxxie groaned as he came to, sitting in a dark space underneath the rubble of a collapsed building. The surface under him shifted oddly, and Moxxie blinked numbly as he saw that he was sitting on the corpse of I.M.P’s target. Looked like the fool had blown himself up as well, so at least they would be paid for this mess. The man had been targeted by his deceased wife, who had been killed by one of his careless experiments, so part of Moxxie felt that ironic justice had been served. 

Thankfully Millie had left before the building came down. She had been trying to call Loona but hadn’t managed to get a signal; at the time it had been an annoyance, but now it eased Moxxie’s anxiety a little bit. The imp fished his own phone out of his pocket- but of course it had no service. And knowing Blitzo, his phone would likely be broken, either from the fall or from falling into one of the many puddles likely caused by a broken water main somewhere.

Actually, where was Blitzo? 

Moxxie looked around him, fighting to control his suddenly heightened sense of alarm. He and the boss had been standing right next to each other when the explosives went off, shouldn’t they still be close? 

“Boss? Blitzo?”

There was no answer. Moxxie used the flashlight on his phone to search the space around him. “Blitzo!” Moxxie continued to shout into the darkness beyond his flashlight.

Finally, a feeble voice echoed from somewhere to the frantic imps’ right side. “M-moxxie?”

“Blitzo!” Moxxie ran towards the voice, and nearly dropped his phone as soon as its beam of light touched his boss.


	2. 2

At first glance it appeared as though Blitzo’s wounds were surface level; the boss sported numerous cuts and bruises, as well as a black eye. But then Blitzo made no move to get up as his employee approached, staying draped over a rock and barely breathing, it was clear that something more serious was wrong.

“Are you hurt sir?”

“Some rocks fell on me.” With no further elaboration Blitzo grabbed Moxxie’s hand to pull himself up with, but let go after one tug with a cry of agony. 

“Gahhh that was a bad idea!” Blitzo cursed, his body shaking with pain, and Moxxie noticed a large spot of blood on the back of his jacket. 

Taking advantage of Blitzo’s inability to push him away, moxxie lifted his boss’s shirt and sucked in a sympathetic breath when he saw a massive bruise at the small of his back. 

“There’s a pretty big bruise here…”

Blitzo pounded his fist against the broken concrete beneath him, tears of frustration gathered at the corners of his eyes. 

“Dammit Moxxie, I can’t feel my legs.”

Moxxie’s eyes widened in shock. “Ohhh crumbs. How extensively?”

“How wha?”

Moxxie gingerly readjusted Blitzo, trying to make him more comfortable without moving his spine and possibly worsening the injury. Then, starting at the hips, Moxxie pinched Blitzo’s skin at various intervals. “Can you feel this?”

“Yeah.”

Moxxie moved down to Blitzo’s upper thigh. “Here?”

“Nope.”

The results were the same at Blitzo’s knee, lower leg, and foot. There were some spots with a little bit of sensitivity still, but the tall imp couldn’t move his legs at all, and his tail was semi senseless, with a little moveability.

“At least I can still feel my dick, right?” Blitzo laughed, but it was a poor attempt at hiding the very real fear in his eyes. 

This situation was one of Moxxie’s worst nightmares come to life. He was a follower, not a leader! But Blitzo was in no shape to take charge, and his wife and Loona weren’t there. But something had to be done; the water was rising slowly but surely, already lapping at Moxxie’s shoes. He could see a possible route through the wreckage; the main problem was just moving his boss as safely as possible. 

“Sir, I’m sorry, but I need to move you. I have no idea if help is coming, and we’ll eventually drown if we don’t get out. I’m going to try to use your jacket and drag you over the rocks okay?”

Blitzo nodded listlessly, and Moxxie bit his lip in an effort to stop himself from breaking down completely. “This is going to hurt. I- I’m sorry.”

Even with using Blitzo’s jacket wrapped around broken rebar to make a makeshift stretcher, it was still a rough travel ; every time the pair went over a rock the taller imp cried out in pain, eventually reduced to weak whimpers of agony. Moxxie kept praying for him to pass out, to fall into the sweet mercy of unconsciousness, but it appeared as though his boss’s luck had finally run out.


	3. 3

Moxxie swore under his breath. 

The way ahead was blocked by a large chunk of rubble. He should have known they were trapped from the very start, but Moxxie had been unable to squash the last bit of hope in his heart. But this… the water was slowly but steadily rising behind them, and Moxxie’s desperate eyes couldn’t find any cracks big enough to drag Blitzo through.

“I’m sorry sir. We will most likely die here. It is all my fault for failing to failing to remove us from the building before it exploded, resulting in you getting injured and the both of us getting trapped.” 

Moxxie sat in the darkness, and just as he started to cry, Blitzo’s glove flew through the air and smacked into the back of his head. “Ow! Sir why-”

“Shut up! Just shut up!” Blitzo was trembling, and Moxxie was shocked to see fury distorting his face. 

“I know that you can squeeze your tiny little butt through the cracks and get out of here. So do it. Save yourself and leave me down here.”

Moxxie shook his head, horrified at the idea. “I can’t-”

“Just do it, don’t make me watch you die.” Blitzo’s face crumbled, and he made a watery, tearful smile. “At least you have someone who loves you waiting up there.”

Mouth hanging open in shock, Moxxie forced himself to reply. “Seriously? You have Loona waiting for you too.”

“Loona doesn’t need me. She’s told me herself, I’m not her real dad and I don’t matter to her.” Blitzo sniffled, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. “Just watch out for her, would you?”

Watching the water rise even higher, the last spark of hope in Moxxie’s heart flickered out. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you this, but I suppose that it doesn’t matter now. Remember when you got hit by those poison darts on a job, and we thought you were dying? When I told Loona that you were going to be alright, she started crying, and she actually hugged me! Of course she swore me to secrecy right after, but it still happened. And when she thinks we can’t hear her in the office sometimes, she calls you dad.”

Blitzo’s eyes widened. “She does?” Then his face fell. “I… that’s all I’ve wanted for a really long time. And now she’ll feel abandoned all over again.”

“No she won’t!” Moxxie got to his feet, looking at the cracks in the rubble around them with a fresh eye. “I’m not leaving you down here, and I have one last idea for an escape.”

Blitzo grinned, trying and failing to sit up in his sudden burst of hope. “Well why didn’t you mention it?”

“I’m going to stop dragging you and just lift you straight up through the cracks. I didn’t suggest it earlier because it’ll move your spine a lot more than the stretcher did… if I damage it enough you will never walk again.”

“Oh.” Blitzo’s hands tightened into fists as he grappled with this new reality. 

“It’s either that or death. Do whatever you need to do.”


	4. 4

Even with Blitzo’s consent, guilt ate at Moxxie like a vicious beast. He could practically feel his boss’s injured back stretching and tearing beyond repair with every move. But they were getting closer and closer to the surface, so close that the imp could see light shining through now. 

“We’re almost there sir!” Moxxie shouted the news to his friend, but found that Blitzo had finally passed out.

Moxxie burst through into open sunlight after what felt like hours. He pulled Blitzo out behind him, gulping down the sweet fresh air surrounding him. Thankfully Blitzo was still breathing and his pulse was strong, but none of Moxxie’s efforts could stir him. 

He finally had a signal! Moxxie shook with relief, and started sobbing when his wife’s voice came through his phone. She had such a beautiful voice, and the idea of how close he came to never hearing it again made Moxxie break down completely, sobbing but somehow able to explain where he was. 

From there it was a blur. Loona had apparently called Stolas when the building collapsed, so when the Goetia arrived he used magic to portal the entire group to a hospital. Blitzo was whisked away, and Moxxie’s minor injuries were patched up. He ended up needing stitches on his arm, shocked to discover that he had deeply cut himself while dragging Blitzo to safety. 

Curled up in his wife’s arms, the adrenaline high finally faded, and Moxxie drifted off into much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to add a note- DO NOT DO THIS IN REAL LIFE! Moving a person with a suspected head, neck, or spinal injury can not only paralyze them or make their injury worse, it can kill them. The only time you would move them is if you literally have no other choice, and/or if you are properly certified and equipped to do so. Thanks!


	5. 5

*six months later*

Blitzo was out of the hospital, and things had gone back to normal at I.M.P.

Or as normal as they could be. 

“Hey Mox, why don’t you and the missus take the rest of the day off? Stolas is picking me up for lunch, but honestly he’s got something planned and I’m pretty sure I won’t be back before tomorrow.”

Moxxie grinned. “Yes sir!” The imp turned to leave, but then paused. 

Despite everyone’s efforts, Blitzo would most likely never walk again on his own. He’d struggled a lot at first with all of the changes that this meant for his life, but now the imp could zip around in his wheelchair even faster than Moxxie could run- something he loved to rub in his employee’s face. Stolas had paid for I.M.P to move into a larger ground floor office with disabled access. The Goetia had also paid for Blitzo’s wheelchair, which meant it was custom painted with flames and horses, and it had an automatic setting for when Blitzo got tired of moving the wheels with his arms. 

Yet, guilt still ate up Moxxie from the inside out. The hardest thing for Blitzo had been being banned from going along on jobs, and Moxxie knew that it was all his fault that his boss had been forced to stop doing his favorite part of work. 

“Sir, I’m sorry.” 

The words burst from Moxxie’s mouth before he could stop them, and Blitzo turned to him with his head cocked. “What? Don’t tell me you broke the eel tank again-”

“No! I- I’m sorry that you’re stuck like this! It’s all my fault. If I hadn’t dragged you so far- if I was smart enough to find another way out, maybe you would be fine-”

Crash!

Moxxie flinched when a mug full of coffee flew past his face, shattering against the wall and flinging coffee everywhere. “Sir-”

“Why do I always have to throw stuff at you to get your attention? Sheesh, keep talking like that and I’ll tape knives to the roomba again.” 

Blitzo’s arms were now crossed in annoyance, his tail flicking, and Moxxie stared at his boss. The tall imp looked annoyed… but not angry. “I don’t understand…”

Blitzo rolled his eyes and chuckled. “I’m not one for corny lines, but I am only here because of you Mox. You gave me the chance to be here for Loony like I promised her I would be. And I can still run my business, even if I can’t do the legwork anymore. I have you and Millie to help.” Blitzo blushed slightly and added, “And I can keep seeing Stolas.”

After a moment, Blitzo continued, “Look, what I meant to say is that you could have ditched me to save yourself and you didn’t. So quit the mopey eyes when you look at me, got it? I don’t want your pity, I want your friendship.”

Eyes still damp but no longer crying, Moxxie smiled. “Thanks boss. I- I think I can do that.”

“Good. Then get the hell out of my office.”

Moxxie left Blitzo’s office, and as he walked home with Millie at his side, he couldn’t help but feel like a massive weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It had been a long road to reach this point, but he knew now that they would all be okay. 

“Honey?”

Moxxie kissed Millie on the cheek. “Yeah baby?”

“You have a mug handle in your hair.”


End file.
